Matter's More
by State of Matter
Summary: Oneshot. Robin has turned on everyone but one person that bring him back enough to be the hero he use to be, even if one for a moment.


Matter's More

Summary: Oneshot. Robin has turned on everyone but one person that bring him back enough to be the hero he use to be, even if one for a moment.

Warning: Mentioned rape, not graphic.

* * *

"Sire," a young girl ran before him panting her face flush from the exertion. She crumpled to her knees and kissed the floor near his boots. Her thick blond hair fell around her young face. Her thin fingers stretched out as if reaching for him.

"Yes, Andy," Richard asked in an even tone as he pulled the child to her feet. He didn't understand Slade's insistence that all servants must address them such.

"Master has asked for you company in the trophy hall," her bright eyes were down cast and her small hands shook slightly.

She was scared of him.

Richard sighed softly and kneeled down to her level. "Andy, did something happen? I thought we had gotten to the point were you understood you are my friend?"

She didn't answer his question. Richard curled his finger under the young girls jaw and shifted her face up to meet his. He immediately saw the small circle of teeth marks on her pale neck.

He growled low in his throat and his grip on her jaw tightened. "Who did this to you?"

She tried to pull away as her eyes widened with fright. "Who?" he demanded again.

"I…" she fumbled in a feeble voice. Hot tears pushed from her eyes as she again tried to pull away.

"Did Slade do this?" he hissed in a dangerously low voice.

The small child trembled and looked to him with wide pleading eyes, begging him not too make her tell. Richard's lip curled up and he asked again, "Did he?"

The girl's eyes were watery and frightful. It was a matter of who she was more afraid of, Slade or Richard. Her eyes darted frantically for a moment before she nodded with a quick jerk.

"Andy, go to your room and stay there until I come back." She didn't even nod as she tore from the room, her bare feet slapping on the hard floor.

Richard stood from his kneel and made his way to the trophy room.

The room was just a long hallway with dark crimson carpet, very cliché. Lining the walls was a magnificent collection more than worthy of the room. Superman's cape, Wonder Woman's lasso, Batman's cowl, Green Lantern's ring. The list continued the distance of the hall.

All the superheroes Slade and Richard destroyed.

"Dick," Slade greeted with a soft purr.

Richard just snarled and made his way to the man, asking, "What did you do to Andy?" He already knew.

Slade chucked low in his throat and countered, "I assume you saw the bite. By the way she screamed I…"

That was as far as the elder man made it before a fist crashed into his unmasked face. Slade bared his teeth in a low growl as he swiped at his bleeding nose.

Pushing himself to his feet he taunted, "Oh come on Dick, you know she's a good fuck. I'm sure you've tested her out."

"I knew you were messed up Slade but she's only eight!" Richard cried out advancing on the older man.

Slade stepped back and continued, "You know Dick, you confuse me. You take down the entire Teen Titans, Outsiders, and Justice League without even a blink of the eye. Hell, you pulled the trigger killing your old man. You even removed the fucking blood soaked cowl! Yet you won't let me fuck around with a young girl. What's the point in having servants if you can't have fun?"

Richard smirked baring his sharp teeth. "You know Slade," he snapped back in a mocking tone, "I bet when you dreamt of taking over the world it wasn't under the command of some punk teenager. I might not be a teenager anymore but you are still under me.

"After all I _was_ the one to pull the cape from Clark's dead body, and, as you already mentioned, finished the infamous Dark Knight."

Richard leaned in towards Slade's flushed features, "How does it fell being lead by Robin?"

Slade snarled and threw himself into Richard who took his momentum and crashed him through a glass case. Large shards of glass cracked and Slade cried out as they cut through him.

"Fitting don't you think? I always wondered what your mask would look like in one of these cases."

Slade looked up to the ex-hero with a glimmer of fear in his eyes. He had never thought himself to be in this situation. He had never envisioned Robin leading him to the end of the world. He had never envisioned the arrogant teenage growing up to be a better killer than himself. Most of all, he had never thought he would fear this man like he did now.

"That's right Slade," Richard said with a cruel smirk as he unsheathed a elegant concealed dagger, "This is how all of them felt before I killed them."

Slade's eyes widened and he hurriedly asked, "Why her? Why does she matter when no one else ever did?"

Richard knew Slade was stalling trying to turn the tide, so he cut through his gut with a clean swipe. Slade screamed out as Richard wiped the blade clean.

As he turned to leave he answered, "Everyone has always matter. I just matter more. Now, there is no conflict. We can both matter. And Slade," Richard turned locking eyes with the gasping man, "she matter's more than you."


End file.
